The Dark Knight
by Anisoka21
Summary: Ahsoka Tano has fallen in love with her Master but she doesn't know he's hiding a few secrets. Anakin also feels the same but someone wants to put an end to Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano. Will their love last? Or will one be lost without the other? Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Ahsoka Tano's POV**

**~Preface~**

Not many of us believe in true love... I never was one of those people but then I met a boy named Lux Bonteri. He was nice and okay but after our meeting with Death Watch he's been acting like an asshole. Not because they showed up but because my master, **Anakin Skywalker****, came. And to tell you the truth, my master was not happy when he noticed what Lux did.  
**

I stormed away from Lux with R2-D2 following closely behind. I was beaten, treated like a slave, I was cold and hungry.

"Ahsoka!" Lux called out, catching his breath.

I turned around, frowning. My eyes must've been scorching with hate because Lux recoiled. "What do you want?" I said angrily, my teeth clenched.

He held up his hands as if he were showing me he was unarmed.

I stared at him in disapproval. I told R2 to get the ship ready but he came back beeping sadly.

"The ship's not working?" I stuttered, the cold air blew against my face like razor sharp knives. "Great!"

"Ahsoka let me help you." Lux insisted.

I have him a warning glare, growling silently. "You've done enough!" I growled, I started going up the ramp and into the ship.

_'Ahsoka, where are you_?' Anakin's figure appeared from the holoprojecter. _'Are you all right?_'

I looked at Lux quickly before nodding at my master. "I'm all right, Master..." I trailed off. I got up and went to another room to talk to him alone.

_'Snips, what happened?_' he demanded, frowning.

I hope he couldn't see my moist filled eyes or injuries. "I'll explain everything later, Master. Can you...?" I bit my lip once my voice started to crack. "Can you pick us up...? The ship broke down." I was happy to see his beautiful face again.

_'Of course, Snips._' he gave me a weary smile before winking at me.

I chuckled, knowing he was trying to make me feel better even though he didn't know what happened. "I'll see you then, Master." I smiled.

Anakin nodded before his figure vanished.

"Artooie?" I whispered.

R2 strolled past me, beeping a reassuring chirp. I smiled and sat on one of the seats, trying to get some rest.

I had no idea how long I slept but I awoke with a massive headache. I groaned and found out I was still stuck on the icy planet.

"Lux?" I called out his name repeatedly before I saw him... Outside. "Lux... R2 can you...?" I automatically patted my belts to find out my lightsabers were missing. "R2 take a look around and see if you can find where Lux hid them. I'm going to have a little chat with Mr. Bonteri."

R2 beeped in agreement before he began to look around.

"Lux, what have you done with my lightsabers?" I said, crossing my arms above my chest.

Suddenly, more Death Watch warriors appeared out of nowhere.

"You've got to be kidding me!" I grumbled.

The next thing I knew I was tied up in an underground laboratory. Mostly the entire lab was made of glass but the doors were made out of metal and the walls were a bright white... That actually almost blinded me.

"What do you want from me?"

"Many things, my dear." Pre Vizsla announced, stroking my cheek.

I looked away from him, flinching when he touched me. "Don't you dare touch me!" I snapped, trying to break free from the Force binders.

He laughed and motioned someone to turn on a switch so that I could be electrocuted.

I didn't know if I was dead or if I was just zoned out but I saw so many memories in my head... Good ones... Beautiful memories.

_**Comparisons are easily done.  
Once you had a taste of perfection.  
Like an apple hanging from a tree.  
I pick the ripest one.  
I still got the seed**_.

Happy moments of Anakin and I flashed before my eyes. The one that stood out was the first time he took me to a carnival in Naboo.

_**You said move on  
Where do I go?  
I guess second best is all I will know.**_

That day the Council forbid us to sneaking out. So, Anakin suggested forgetting it once he walked me to my room.

He leaned against the doorway, smirking. I blushed slightly until he left... He left me thinking about that day.

My eyes dropped to the floor.

_**Cause when I'm with him  
I am thinking of you.  
(Thinking of you, thinking of you)  
Thinking of you.  
What would you do if you were  
the one who was spending the night?  
(Spending the night, spending the night)  
Oh, I wish that I was looking into your eyes**_.

When Lux kissed me and did other things like hugging or something I always wished it were Anakin. Yeah, I love him... But I'm afraid he won't feel the same for me.

One night, I spent two months without him; I stayed up, screaming and sobbing his name out.

Master Kenobi comforted me and we contacted Anakin that same night. I told him it was nothing... Just dreams. Obi-Wan, who stayed there the entire twenty minute conversation, eyed me with an arched eyebrow.

Anakin smiled at me before he fizzled out.

_**You're like an Indian summer  
In the middle of a winter.  
**_  
He embraced me, rubbing my shoulders when we were in our decent tent that could fit four people. He kept me warm the entire night and he even gave me his jacket during the middle of the night.

_**Like a hard candy  
with a surprise center.**_

He gave me a sweet smile as he handed me a caramel apple when we went to the carnival.

I smiled back, my face and headtails felt like they were lit on fire.

_**How do I get better  
once I've had the best?  
You said, 'There's tons of fish in the waters.'  
So, the waters I will test**_.

He told me I should spend time with other friends I had. During that time I haven't spent time with no one else besides him.

I decided to spend a little time with Lux because Barriss and Riyo Chuchi were too busy.

_**He kissed my lips  
I taste your mouth.  
Oh,  
He pulled me in  
I was disgusted with myself**_.

Again, when Lux kissed me I wanted it to be Anakin Skywalker... Not Lux Bonteri.

_**Cause when I'm with him  
I am thinking of you.  
(Thinking of you, thinking of you)  
Thinking of you.  
What would you do if you were  
the one who was spending the night?  
(Spending the night, spending the night)  
Oh, I wish that I was looking into your -**_

I remember I was sitting on the bed, staring at a picture of Anakin and I. He gave it to me for Christmas as a gift... That wasn't it, though; he gave me a necklace too.

_**You're the best  
and yes I do regret.  
How I could let myself  
let you go.  
Oh, now... Now the lessons learned.  
I touched him  
I was burned.  
Oh, I think you should know**_.

Christmas wasn't actually a happy day that year. Before he gave me my gifts he got injured when he was coming back home. Some drunk driver crashed with his starfighter.

When he was still in the hospital (Just in case) he gave me my gifts.

His haggard face forced a smile upon his face. It hurt him if he grinned or laughed out loud.

I thanked him, embraced him carefully, before giving him his gift.

Rex and Obi-Wan had to carry it in.

His eyes widen.

_**Cause when I'm with him  
I am thinking of you.  
(Thinking of you, thinking of you)  
Thinking of you.  
What would you do if you were  
the one who was spending the night?  
(Spending the night, spending the night)  
Oh, I wish that I was looking into your -  
Your eyes. Looking into your eyes. Looking into your eyes.  
Oh, won't you walk through?  
And bust in the door  
and take me away?  
Oh, no more mistakes.  
Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay. Stay**_.

He hugged me, laughing.

It took me all the credits I had to get him the newest released Xbox... Yep, all of my credits. He still uses it today.


	2. Give Me A Sign

**Anakin Skywalker****'s POV**

The Republic Gunships dropped bombs to where I pointed at. I knew exactly where Bonteri was keeping Ahsoka...

Sadness washed over me... I could feel my expression change to sorrow. I knew what kind of things he did to her. She never told me but the gruesome images replayed in her head. Once she came back home with a broken bone. That set me off. I immediately went to his palace and began to threaten him... Lucky for him Ahsoka was there, if she wasn't he would've been dead by now.

"Sir, we've got a clear entrance!" Rex hollered to me.

I nodded and leaped into the enormous hole that the bombs created. I landed on one knee and ignited my weapon as firearms loaded, both friends and enemies.

"Rex, did you find any sign of Commander Tano?" I asked, slicing battle droids.

"Negative, Sir." he replied, firing at the droids. "But we found your droid."

I jerked my head up, smiling as R2's familiar chirps and beeps overfilled my ears. "Artoo, do you know where Ahsoka is?"

R2 whistled in response and led the way.

I motioned a couple of clones and Rex to follow us. The Captain nodded as my troopers quickly came at my side.

Once we got there, the door was sealed shut. "Damn it!" I cursed, pounding against the door. I peeked inside the room that was mostly made of glass except for the door. The white walls made it more difficult to see anything.

R2 beeped.

"I know she's in there, buddy." I whispered, piercing my azure lightsaber through the door.

R2-D2 beeped again with a click following.

The door unlocked and I pulled my weapon out of the metal. "Oh, thanks, pal." I smiled before force pushing the door out of our way. I barged in and saw Ahsoka screaming in agony. "Ahsoka!"

Her screams pierced my heart. Her cries increased as they put more power.

"Drop your weapons!" Pre Vizsla roared over Ahsoka's screams.

The clones began to load their weapons but I held my hand out. "Wait..." I gazed at Ahsoka again. "Do as he says."

They followed my instructions and dropped their weapons onto the floor. They held up their hands up in defeat.

Lux Bonteri walked in with a blank expression. He didn't even make a disgusted face towards my direction.

"You bastard!" I shouted, frowning.

Bonteri's expression didn't change. Nothing made him flinch; he was too scared to do anything.

"Skywalker, it's nice to finally meet you! Your girlfriend here has told me a lot about you." Pre Vizsla laughed, coming down the steps. "Well, she tells Bonteri and Bonteri tells me."

"She is... She's not my girlfriend." I hissed.

He kept cackling, wiping away a fake tear from his right eye. "It looks like you are in love with her, Skywalker. The way you look at her... It's pretty obvious."

I grumbled curses under my breath, force choking him. Pre Vizsla gagged for breath, clawing his throat.

"Kill them!" I shouted as Ahsoka was being electrocuted again.

Suddenly, Obi-Wan and Plo-Koon came in along with their troopers. My former master immediately killed the man who was electrocuting Ahsoka. We switched positions but too many Death Watch warriors made it impossible to reach Pre Vizsla.

"For force sake!" Obi-Wan said, slicing the warriors.

Ahsoka's eyes reopened once I kneeled down in front of her. I lifted up her chin so our eyes could meet.

"Hey, Master..." she said breathlessly. "How about next time you rescue me before killing the enemies..."

I smirked, arching an eyebrow. "Now where's the fun in that? I like rescuing you... The _'non-heroic'_ kind of way. The hero kills the villains first, and then saves the girl that's held hostage. The 'heroic' way is the other way around."

She laughed quietly, rolling her eyes.  
**  
Ahsoka Tano's POV**

Anakin and I stayed behind for a while, letting all the clones and their Generals go first.

After long minutes of waiting, Anakin grabbed my chin, carefully, examining my black eye and bruised face and body... Also my busted lip.

"What the hell happen to you?" he hissed, tracing a bruise on my cheekbone. "Who did this to you?"

I pulled his hands away, slowly, avoiding his eyes. "It's nothing, Master -"

"It's nothing? How is your beaten body nothing?" he said, frowning.

I gazed at him in sorrow, afraid of him. "Master, please... Just drop it."

He wasn't even listening to me. He was staring behind me. I followed his glare and saw Lux at the other side of the field.

"You son of a -" Anakin already had his weapon at hilt.

"Master, don't! If you kill him you'll be in jail for the rest of your life! He's a Senator for the Separatists!" I tried to reason with him, stopping him by standing in front of him.

Anakin looked at me with scorching eyes that were filled with hate. "Ahsoka, beating and abusing a woman is illegal -"

"But he's not from the Republic, remember?"

He groaned and punched the nearest tree he could find. "Rex, take Bonteri to the nicest cell in the Resolute." he nudged Rex, giving him a fake happy smile.

"Ah, yes... Right away, Sir." Rex turned around to look at Lux. "Right this way, Mr. Bonteri. We'll make you feel like you're at home." He chuckled silently that only Anakin and I could hear. He fist touched Anakin before leaving.

As hours went by I finally collapsed after a couple of times of fainting and throwing up blood.

Anakin carried me to the Medical Wing once we made it back to the Temple. By the way he looked at me when I coughed out blood, I knew he wasn't comfortable. He set me down on the bed, and after that I couldn't remember anything.

All I heard before I blacked out was Anakin's panicked voice and the droid's instructions. But as seconds went by, my hearing began to get duller until I couldn't hear anymore.

**Anakin Skywalker's POV**

I remained on the chair beside Ahsoka. I held her hand, hearing her slow heartbeat. She never told me that they beaten her but I saw the injuries that happened. Ahsoka always responded, _'I fell and I got hurt_.' every time I asked her what happened.

The sweet perfume of her body that flowed with rich blood made my throat burn as if I just swallowed a scorching iron steel.

I began to weep uncontrollably, burying my face into my hands. I held her needle pierced hand, watching her chest slowly rise up and down as she breathed.

_**Dead stars shine,  
Light up the sky.  
I'm all out of breath.  
My walls are closing in.  
Days go by,  
Give me a sign.  
Come back to the end,  
The shepherd of the damned.**_

I can feel you falling away.  
No longer the lost, no longer the same.  
And I can see you starting to break.  
I'll keep you alive if you show me the way!  
Forever, and ever the scars will remain.  
I'm falling apart...  
Leave me here forever in the dark.

Daylight dies,  
Black out the sky.  
Does anyone care,  
Is anybody there?  
Take this life,  
Empty inside.  
I'm already dead,  
I'll rise to fall again!

I can feel you falling away.  
No longer the lost, no longer the same.  
And I can see you starting to break.  
I'll keep you alive if you show me the way!  
Forever, and ever the scars will remain.  
I'm falling apart...  
Leave me here forever in the dark.

God, help me I've come undone.  
Out of the light of the sun.  
God, help me I've come undone.  
Out of the light of the sun.

I can feel you falling away.  
No longer the lost, no longer the same.  
And I can see you starting to break.  
I'll keep you alive if you show me the way!  
Forever, and ever the scars will remain.

Give me a sign,  
There's something buried in the words.  
Give me a sign,  
Your tears are adding to the flood.

Just Give me a sign,  
There's something buried in the words.  
Give me a sign,  
Your tears are adding to the flood.

Just Give me a sign,  
There's something buried in the words.  
Give me a sign,  
Your tears are adding to the flood.

Forever and ever the scars will remain.

Her heartbeat and uneven breathing was all I could hear. Blood was pumping out of her heart, making its way throughout her body. Her warm scent made me shiver.


	3. Getting Closer To The Secret

**Anakin Skywalker****'s POV**

I walked around the building in search for something to do. However, I was hungry... I _hungered_ for something that kept me alive.

_Oh crap..._

"Master, wait up!" Ahsoka skipped lightly towards my side, grinning up at me.

I smiled back, holding my breath. One whiff of her beautiful scent could make me go mad.

"Hey, Snips." I said nervously, rubbing the back of my neck. "What's up?"

"Nothing much..." she sighed, staring forward. I noticed the way she slightly flinched away from me once she got a good look of my face.

We remained silent for a few seconds until she stopped to stand in front of me.

I stared at her; my body froze in an instant. "Ahsoka..."

"Master, what is it?" she whispered, touching my cheek. "You look worn out... Have you not been sleeping well lately?"

I pulled her hand away from my face, gently. I shook my head, still keeping my breath in. My lungs didn't need any air unless I needed it for... purposes.

"Master, maybe you should rest... You look awfully tired." she gave me a weary smile.

I let out a surprised laughter; I covered my mouth with my hand before any of her scent got caught into any of my senses. "Uh... I guess you're right, Snips... I should go now."

As I began to leave, I could feel Ahsoka's sadness wash over me. I didn't turn around; if I did... that would be a huge mistake.

That same night after my hunting trip, I slept in my dorm that I shared with Ahsoka. She didn't seem to wake up once I came in to take a shower.

I slipped on my pants and slept shirtless. I didn't know why I still have to sleep cause that's how I thought we _'vampires'_ were suppose to not do until I became one. Like that chick flick that Ahsoka used to be a major fan of... I think it was called Twilight? Stupid vampire chick movie about how the girl falls in love with the vampire and all...

The movie was all wrong about Vampires. Did the director or author of the book ever experience how it was like to be or become a vampire?

First things first, I do _not_ sparkle like a disco ball when I step into the sunlight; it doesn't kill me or does any harm to me. Next, we still sleep if we've not slept for a long period of time, like right now I actually do need some sleep after all the commotion going around. Third, we still take showers. Fourth, we don't have so called _'rules'_. Fifth, we can still get killed by a few things... One thing I am mostly strict about is when I drink something... A long time ago, humans used to poison a vampire by poisoning their drink. And finally, it takes about six years or more until you finally stop aging.

I also, don't live in a _'coven'_ nor am I a _'nomad'_.

I placed my hands behind my head as I stared at the ceiling. I've been going through this agony for about two years already... But it feels like forever.

When I saw Lux Bonteri the other day, I just wanted to slaughter him... But I would become a monster in front of Ahsoka. I never, in my entire life, want to be called a '_monster_' or a '_demon'_ or _'bloodsucker'_ or whatever other names you got for a vampire like me.

I turned around to face at Ahsoka for a quick second before I faced the wall.

_'Anakin, help me!_' Ahsoka's voice screamed for help.

I saw my face full with terror and agony.

_'Help me, Anakin!_' she begged, her face full with sweat and blood. She let out a piercing cry of pain.

I lurched up, my chest felt extremely tight as I tried to calm myself. I looked at Ahsoka, who curled up into a ball, sighing in her sleep.

I slammed myself to my back again, shivering and swallowing hard as I glared at the cream ceiling above us.

"Ugh..." I whispered, throwing my arm over my face. I stayed frozen until I heard Ahsoka shifting loudly before I heard her feet touch the golden carpet.

She started sobbing quietly, possibly thinking I was sleeping.

I shifted position to look at her in dismay. My body was now fine with inhaling around her because I was full. Her scent now was like if you smelled cookies on a full stomach. I propped myself up with my left elbow as she continued to cry.

I stayed quiet for a minute until she lifted her head from her hands. She almost screamed in surprise but she just flinched.

"Master," she whined, throwing a pillow directly at my face. "Stop doing that."

I laughed once she did. I tossed her pillow to her bed again and sat up. Ahsoka smiled weakly at me, the red in her eyes slowly retreated as seconds went by.

"Ahsoka, what's wrong?" I whispered, examining her expression.

She shook her head, wiping the tears she tried to hide from me. "It's nothing, Master. I just... I'm such an idiot for going with Lux... I should've just left once he started abusing me."

I clenched my teeth, holding back all of my anger. I nodded in agreement and avoided her eyes once I looked straight at her's for a few seconds. I took a deep breath before I kneeled down in front of her.

"Ahsoka, you're not an idiot... It was my fault. I told you that you should hang out with someone else besides me and look what I've done. You're battered and beaten because of me. I should've never listened to the Council..."

She held my hand, smiling down at me. "Nothing's your fault, Master."

I let out a sigh, closing my eyes. If only you knew what I am, Ahsoka...

She locked her eyes with mine, looking for something. I grinned and got up.

"Master," Ahsoka whispered, shifting uncomfortably. "Are you... Are you hiding something from me?"

I scoffed. "What?" I extended the 'a' syllable. "No... What makes you think that?"

She shrugged. "I don't know... But I could see it in your eyes. And mostly every night I see you sneaking out in the middle of the night. And..."

I became furious with myself. I frowned and began to tremble. "And...?"

"I... Your eyes turn gold when you haven't gone out for a long time... I don't know what's going on but I know you're not angry or anything when your eyes turn gold... You're always happy." she said, looking down.

I glared away from her, thinking. "I don't know what's going on either, Ahsoka."

"Are you ill or something?"

I shook my head. "No..."

"Oh." she fidgeted with her fingers. "Then what is it?"

I shook my head again. "Just drop it, Ahsoka... Please?"

She bit her lip but nodded. "All right."


	4. Dark Knight

**Ahsoka Tano's POV**

I walked around, shopping with Barriss, until she had to leave for a mission. I was left alone but I didn't really care. I strolled around the streets of Coruscant, finding a new combat outfit.

I hope Anakin will approve it. I slipped on my new clothing and headed outside. I also bought a new snowsuit and put it on.

The snow sprinkled against the buildings and citizens on Coruscant, making it look beautiful. The cold wind blew against my body and face, my teeth chattered.

Children clapped and cheered, the parents watched their children playing with the snow.

I laughed quietly, rolling my eyes and shaking my head as I passed by them.

**Anakin Skywalker's POV**

I sat on a chair, spinning in circles until I felt like throwing up. I groaned and decided to go to the hangar.

"Would you be wanting the starfighter, Sir?" Rex asked, coming to stand next to me.

I chuckled, heading to another speeder. "The middle of the day, Rex? Not very settle."

Rex nodded. "The speeder then."

"Actually..." I gazed outside, sighing. "Start my fighter... It's time."

Rex nodded again before going to start my ship. "It's ready, General." he smiled.

"Thanks, Rex." I gave him a high five before throwing my dark cloak around me and getting inside.

I sped through the streets of the city-planet of Coruscant. Soon after, I was standing on top of a tall skyscraper, eyeing the streets below.

I was known as the _'Chosen_ _One'_ or _'The_ _Dark_ _Knight'_. My nicknames... Many people knew me as the _'Chosen_ _One'_ of the Jedi... And only two people knew that I was _'The_ _Dark_ _Knight'_... My former Master, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and Rex.

I didn't know how long I was frozen but then I felt... Trouble. I opened my eyes and jumped a few buildings.

"Stop it!" a familiar female's voice caught my hearing. "Don't touch me!"

Men's voices were laughing and saying unpleasant sentences.

"I said don't touch me!" the girl's voice shrieked.

I gasped. Ahsoka... I thought. I frowned and leaped off the skyscraper to crush a vehicle that I landed on. Glass shattered and flew towards them.

The four males flinched away from me and Ahsoka. She was stripped from her snowsuit but she had a... _New_ combat outfit.

"What the -?" a Rodian yelled, aiming his gun towards me.

Before he could do anything, I did an uppercut which sent him flying a few yards away. The other men started to attack me but I was... _Thirsty_.

I could feel my eyes turn the gold tint. I started ripping their necks and limbs off their bodies after I sucked their blood. My teeth sinking into the soft flesh overfilled my ears. I ripped away from the flesh and stared at Ahsoka with smoldering eyes. Her face was struck with horror.

"Master?" she whispered.

The fear in her eyes pierced my heart. I realized what I've done. I just became a monster in front of Ahsoka.

I wiped the blood away from my mouth, rising my hands up in front of me. I looked at her in sorrow, apologetic. "Soka..."

She shook her head; the pain and agony in her eyes were clearly seen.

"Ahsoka," I began until she screamed.

She ran away from me. The hurt in her eyes was permanently glued into my thoughts.

I almost tore my hair out. All of my anger started building up. Wind blew past me, sending a chill down my spine. I wasn't cold... I was afraid of what Ahsoka would think of me.

"Goddamn!" I hissed, cursing. I wasn't very religious but if there was a hell down there I would certainly be going there.

The rest of the night, I killed about ten people. I didn't kill them for fun... I killed them because I vowed to my mother that I would destroy the criminals that lurk around Coruscant. I also kept my word that I would protect the ones I love. Ever since my mother died... I killed the criminals that disturbed the innocence.

Eerie... That's what I felt once I made it back to the Temple. I couldn't feel Ahsoka's presence... This worried me.

"Obi-Wan!" I yelled, pounding on his door. "Wake up, old man! It's an emergency!"

I could hear his heartbeat in there, his warm blood pumping throughout his body.

"Damn!" I growled, backing away from his door. "Don't make me bust up your freaking door!"

He still remained silent.

"Well, 'f' you then!" I kicked the door open and he immediately jumped up, lightsaber at hilt.

"Anakin, you motherfracker!" he shouted, breathing heavily. "What the frack are you doing here pounding my door like you're the damn police?"

"Ahsoka's missing..." I told him.

"Damn..." Obi-Wan whispered, glaring up at the ceiling, rubbing his face.

My eyes caught the movie he was watching. I arched an eyebrow. "Friday... Really?"

He shrugged. "Hey, you showed it to me and now I can't stop watching it."

"Shut up." I said, leaving the room. "Come on, we still need to find Ahsoka."

"Did you check in your dorm?" he asked, following me.

I turned around to glare at him. "Of course I looked in my damn room."

"Hey, just saying." he defended himself. "God, why so serious?"

"Shut up." I said, walking up the ramp.

Obi-Wan and R2 along with Rex entered the Jedi Shuttle before we took off.

"You should let me take over, Anakin. You know how you get when you're worried and worn out." Obi-Wan told me, grabbing the controls from my hands.

I let him with hesitation because I knew he flies slowly. Even old people fly faster than him. I leaned my head back against the chair and closed my eyes.


	5. Your Love Is My Turning Page

**Anakin Skywalker's POV**

I didn't know where I was but I could feel Ahsoka's presence. It was snowing outside as a storm approached us. The atmosphere was filled with dark gray clouds... Similar to the color of my heart and soul.

"Anakin," Obi-Wan called out, standing in front of the ramp. "It's pretty deserted here. Maybe we should wait until morning." he said, gazing at the blanket of snow.

I frowned and shoved him out of the way. "No... I _will_ find her."

"Anakin, your Jedi abilities _cannot_ help you in this type of situation." he said, Rex sighed and looked up at the mauve sky.

I turned my head to face them over my shoulder. "Who said I was just a Jedi?"

"Anakin, this may be a trap." he explained, coming to stand in front of me. "Ahsoka probably needs some... Alone time."

"_Alone time_?" I chuckled, my eyes scorched the color gold. I noticed as I looked into Obi-Wan's blue eyes. "Why does she need 'alone time.'?" I hissed.

"She just saw you _murder_ people!" he shouted, crossing his arms above his chest.

"I don't care if she _hates_ me right now! I _need_ her! I _love_ her! I will not let her be out her all by herself!" I growled, before he could disagree I raced into the darkness in search for Ahsoka.

**Ahsoka Tano's POV**

I stood beside Lux... My eyes scorching the color gold just like when I saw Anakin's eyes after he killed the criminals. I wasn't mad at him but he lied to me. My heart shattered into a million pieces when I saw his beautiful face.

He was a _vampire_... He tried to hide it from me, tried to make me not to think of him as a killer.

The hurt and anger in his face frightened me. His eyes looked empty; his eyes had dark purple rings around them. I could barely see his irises because of his dark cloak that covered almost his entire face.

"See, isn't it better being here with me instead of that Master of yours?" Lux whispered to me, gazing at everyone around us.

I looked down; my eyes were filled with fright. I didn't know what to say. I just stayed silent... Before gazing outside at the storm.

Suddenly, I felt Anakin through the force. I was suddenly... Happy. All the anger washed away from me.

_'Ahsoka_!' he yelled through our bond.

_'Master_!' I cried, it felt like he was actually next to me.

He burst through the tent flap with warm glowing eyes until he saw Lux Bonteri.

"Bonteri!" he roared.

Again, I was frightened. But I knew it was the Anakin I loved. He launched himself towards the Death Watch warriors but Pre Vizsla and Lux vanished before Anakin got a chance to kill them.

_**(Turning Page- Sleeping At Last)**_

"Master!" I breathed, running towards his open arms.

He embraced me and nuzzled his face against my furry hood. "Soka... Are you all right?"

I nodded, wiping the tears away from my face. "I'm fine, Master."

He chuckled as the burning gold vanished from his eyes. Anakin picked me up from my feet and spun us in circles.

"I thought I scared you..." he breathed, pulling back.

I smiled and shook my head. "I'm not as much as I was just a few hours ago. But now... Now I know that you're my Master behind all that anger... My Skyguy."

He laughed and stroked my cheek; I blushed and felt butterflies swarming crazily inside my stomach.

"Ahsoka... I..." he exhaled deeply, avoiding my eyes before staring deeply into them. "Ahsoka, you may be weirded out by what I'm about to tell you... Snips, I _love_ you. I _want_ you... I don't have the strength to stay away from you." his voice got tight with worry.

He began to babble on before I placed my index finger above his lips. "Shh... You talk too much." I giggled, trying to give him the most attracting smile I could possibly give.

He arched an eyebrow, grinning underneath my finger. "So...?"

My lips curved up, I leaned towards him to whisper into his ear. "I love you, too... Anakin."

He let out a small laugh as he heard his name escape my lips.

I pulled back, the smirk still on my face. He hesitated for a moment before he held the back of my neck and rubbed my cheekbone with light strokes. I stared at his eyes and then his face as he began to lean in. His hot breath blew against my face... Sending chills down my spine. His lips crushed against mine, the warm feeling made me reach bliss. I kissed Lux but Anakin's lips against mine was way different.

The only thing we heard was the howling of the freezing wind outside and our lips smacking as well as our hands clutching each other's clothing.

Tears left my eyes as I realized who I was kissing right now. He always made me happy and now if our love stays strong just like right now... We could be unstoppable and unbreakable.

I didn't know exactly how long we've been there but I found out I was on my back, my snowsuit was on the other side of the enormous tent.

Anakin pulled back, realizing what we were doing. His face was apologetic again. "Ahsoka, -"

I shook my head, brushing his bangs away from his right eye. "Don't worry, Ani."

He smiled warmly at me, kissing my cheek. "Maybe we should wait until the time's right."

I sighed but nodded. "All right, Master."

He helped me get up, arching his eyebrow in the process. "What happened to _'Ani'_?"

I rolled my eyes, nudging him. "All right, _Ani_... Is that better?"

He laughed, "Much better, Love."

It felt like my entire body was lit on fire when he called me _'Love'_... Lux never called me that.

He held me close to him; my hands were on top of his chest as he kissed my forehead.

We pulled apart when Obi-Wan's voice caught our attention.

"Well," he cleared his throat. "Uh... Was I interrupting something?"

Anakin shook his head, rubbing the back of his neck. "No... You weren't interrupting anything at all."

"I guess... I should get going." I announced, beginning to walk out and slipping on my snowsuit. I gazed down at my feet, biting my lip before turning my head around to look at my Ani. "I'll see you soon, Master."

I saw him nod, smiling. "Of course, Snips."

I smiled weakly at him before leaving. _'Be_ _safe..._' he whispered to me through our bond.


	6. Family

**Anakin Skywalker's POV**

_**1 year later...**_

I gazed at the clock in the Cafeteria, tapping my fingers as I began to get irritated. I lurched up to my feet and sprinted outside.

I made it to the beautiful garden in the entrance of the Temple, looking from side to side. I huffed out a sigh before leaping up to Ahsoka's open window.

She was already dressed in her new Jedi outfit she bought a year ago. Ahsoka turned around and flinched back once she laid eyes on me.

"Whoa!" she gasped, laying her hand over her rapid beating heart.

"I'm sorry, Love." I apologized, coming inside. "I didn't want to frighten you."

She took a couple of deep breaths to calm herself before saying, "It's okay... Hey, weren't you supposed to come and get me the _'human'_ way? By walking over here instead of jumping through my window."

I shrugged. "They won't suspect anything, Soka. We're Jedi, too, remember?"

She pouted her lower lip, shrugging. "I guess so."

I walked around our dorm and lay on my bed. She smiled and sat on her bed, chatting with her mother and father.

"Hey, Ani...?" she sounded afraid. I immediately looked up. She said, "My mother wants to meet you."

I arched an eyebrow before frowning. "Of course... When?"

"Tomorrow night." she announced, turning off her HoloPad.

I came to her side, wrapping my arms around her shoulders. "Love, what is it?"

She bit her lip, sighing. "I'm afraid that... What if my parents disapprove you?"

I gave her a reassuring smile. "_I've waited a hundred years... But I'd wait a million more for you. Nothing prepared me for what the privilege of being yours would do_."

Ahsoka smiled as I sang a line from a song we both loved, _**'Turning Page' by Sleeping At Last.**_

The next day, Ahsoka and I finally made it to Shili. I told Obi-Wan and Rex to cover for us.

Ahsoka's mother was the first one to appear and embrace us.

"_Madre_!" Ahsoka laughed, embracing her mother. "How are you?"

"I'm fine as well as everyone else." she smiled, before gazing at me. "Who's this handsome young man?"

I smiled and bowed. "My Lady..." I kissed her hand like a gentleman.

"Mother, this is Anakin Skywalker." she replied, clutching my hand. "Anakin, this is my mother Carolina."

"Anakin, so good to finally meet you." Carolina greeted warmly, bowing.

"Not as much as to meet the Mother of the Love of my life." I responded, smiling down at my blushing sweetheart.

"Come in, come in." Carolina gestured towards the house that was surrounded with oak trees.

Ahsoka led me inside the enormous house, showing me the rooms. Then, she showed me her small hometown.

"What a beautiful sunset..." she eyed it in awe before turning around to stare at me.

I arched an eyebrow, smirking before snatching her into my arms. We laughed as we rolled down a hill, Ahsoka landing on top of me.

**Carolina Tano's POV**

I watched my oldest child enjoy her time with her boyfriend. She seemed so happy with him. I couldn't blame her... I was deeply in love just like she is right now.

They tumbled down the hill, laughing. Ahsoka sat on top of him before helping him get up. They locked hands before spinning in circles as the rain poured down. Ahsoka leaned her head back, laughing. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the raindrops drip against her face.

Anakin looked at her if she was an angel. The look in his eyes was... I couldn't even explain it.

I turned away from the mirror to get dinner ready. Something that Ahsoka loved. I smiled with pure happiness as I thought of my daughter finally returning home to visit us.

**Ahsoka Tano's POV**

"So, as a... Vampire do you have any powers that are more powerful than Jedi abilities?" I asked, walking with him into the woods.

He hesitated, looking at the trees."Yes... I have _supernatural_ strength and speed... I still get thirsty at times but I just hunted yesterday before we left." he closed his eyes before reopening them to cast his gaze at me.

"Oh." I whispered, thinking. "Do... Can I ever watch you hunt?"

"No, of course not!" he growled, stopping our walk.

"Why not, Ani?" I demanded, crossing my arms above my chest.

"Ahsoka, I... I don't want to become a monster in front of you again. And what you saw a year ago... That was nothing. Imagine that but 10x more gruesome." he explained, and then added, "Love, I don't want to _lose_ you... And if you're with me... I don't think I'll be able to control myself. You right there in front of me during my _hunger_ for blood..." he trailed off.

My eyes dropped. I should've never brought that stupid question up.

Suddenly, warm arms wrapped themselves around my waist. I leaned my head against his chest and traced the Jedi symbol on his jacket.

"Ani... Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

Tears automatically poured out of my eyes. I began to sob quietly. "What are...? What if someone knows about us being together and tells the Council?"

He stiffened and his breath caught. "Do you care if they find out?'Sides we've been together for what almost a year now? Why are you worried now?"

I shook my head, holding him closer to me. "No... I just care about you being at my side." I pulled back to see his lips twitch. "And someday we may be torn apart."

"Well... Ahsoka, I want to see you knighted... Becoming a Jedi knight. A powerful Jedi..." he kissed my lips again and whispered against them, "And a beautiful one too."

I locked my arms around his neck as he tightened his grip on my

waist.

"Don't be afraid..." he whispered.


	7. Talent

**Ahsoka Tano's POV**

I sat on my chair as my mother served our plates of food. Anakin decided to help her and set them on the table.

My father grinned and by that I could see that he approved my boyfriend. He chatted with him and asked a question that I knew hurt Anakin.

"So, how are your parents like?" he asked, smiling. "I'm sure they're proud to have a son like you."

"Father..." I hissed, frowning directly at him.

Anakin gave me a weary smile; his eyes seemed okay, not a single hint of hurt or anger. "Love, its all right." he winked at me before turning to face my father. "Uh... Well, Mr. Tano... My Mother is dead and I never knew my father."

My mother gasped, she laid her hand over her heart. "Oh my God." she whispered, her face completely taken over by pain and sorrow.

My Father's face was the same as her's but also apologetic. "Anakin, I am so sorry. I didn't -"

Anakin held up one hand to stop him. "It's all right, Sir." he gave him a smile.

My father sighed and glance at Anakin. "Please, Anakin, call me Guillermo."

Anakin beamed, nodding. "Guillermo."

The rest of the night Anakin showed them what his combat skills were like, what I learned, how he and I could use a shoto, his skills of being an artist, and being a musician.

He played the piano for a few minutes, playing _'The Lion Fell In Love with The Lamb' by Carter Burwell_, and then played that same song but this time with a guitar.

I sat next to him, watching his fingers move as he played the instruments. I fell in love with such a talented man that at times I always think that I wasn't good enough for him.

"Wow, Anakin." My mother sounded so... Like she didn't believe what just happened. As if he just took her breath away.

"Can you sing?" My father asked.

I smirked once Anakin nodded. "I think so."

"Well, can you sing for us?"

"Do you have a place where there's a band? Like a Karaoke thingy?" he asked.

My mother nodded. "Yeah, there's one an hour away."

"Good... Let's go." my father sounded so excited.

The next hour we drove to a city that was I don't know about 20x larger in population than my small town. My parents and I sat on a table while Anakin went to go a sign up.

I held his hand and smiled once he came back.

**Anakin Skywalker's POV**

Ahsoka's family and I watched the contestants sing to their favorite songs. Some were pop, which I wasn't a major fan of, some were alternative rock, rap, hip-hop and metal.

A Human twenty year old female began to sing _'Hang On' by Plumb_.

She began to sing and I could feel Ahsoka's emotions... mostly all of her sadness.

_**I'm so stubborn, **_

_**That's how I got here.**_

_**So Alone.**_

_**Feels like forever. **_

_**I wanna swim away and breathe the open air. **_

_**But I feel so afraid. **_

_**Then I hear you say. **_

_**Hang on. **_

_**When the water is rising.**_

_**Hang on. **_

_**When the waves are crashing. **_

_**Hang on. **_

_**Just don't ever let go. **_

_**I'm so hungry. **_

_**How can I stay here? **_

_**Starving.**_

_**For what I hold so dear. **_

_**Like a hurricane. **_

_**It takes everything from me.**_

_**Wake me from this dream.**_

_**Hang on. **_

_**When the water is rising. **_

_**Hang on.**_

_**When the waves are crashing. Hang on. **_

_**Just don't ever let go. **_

_**Hang on. **_

_**When you're barely breathing. Hang on. **_

_**When your heart's still beating. Hang on. **_

_**Just don't ever let go. **_

_**Three days thirty years. **_

_**So hopeless doesn't matter.**_

_**Don't say it's too late, **_

_**if you blink your eyes the sun is rising.**_

_**The sun is rising...whoa! **_

_**Oh! **_

_**Hang on.**_

_**When the water is rising. **_

_**Hang on. **_

_**When the waves are crashing. Hang on. **_

_**Just don't ever let go. **_

_**Hang on. **_

_**When you're barely breathing. Hang on. **_

_**When your heart's still beating. Hang on. **_

_**Just don't ever let go!**_

The crowded applauded as the girl smiled and waved at the crowd.

The host thanked the girl and then announced my name. I got up and went up stage as Carolina, Guillermo and Ahsoka applauded.

I began to play _'Phobia (Intro)'_ as we thought of what to play.

We finally decided and began to play _'Evil Angel'_. The drummer began until we started playing the electric guitars and the bass guitar.

_**Hold it together.**_

_**Birds of a feather.**_

_**Nothing but liars and crooked wings.**_

_**I have the answer,**_

_**Spreading the cancer.**_

_**You are the faith inside me.**_

_**No, don't leave me to die here.**_

_**Help me survive here.**_

_**Alone, I don't remember.**_

_**Remember.**_

_**Put me to sleep,**_

_**Evil Angel.**_

_**Open your wings,**_

_**Evil Angel.**_

_**A-ah.**_

_**I'm a believer,**_

_**Nothing could be worse.**_

_**All these imaginary friends, **_

_**Hiding betrayal.**_

_**Driving the nail.**_

_**Hoping to find a savior.**_

_**No, don't leave me to die here.**_

_**Help me survive here.**_

_**Alone, I don't surrender.**_

_**Surrender!**_

_**Put me to sleep,**_

_**Evil Angel.**_

_**Open your wings,**_

_**Evil Angel.**_

_**Oh.**_

_**Fly over me, **_

_**Evil Angel!**_

_**Why can't I breathe?**_

_**Evil Angel?**_

We continued playing the instruments for a few seconds before the lights dimmed through 2:51 to 2:55 and then the lights began to strobe.

_**Put me to sleep,**_

_**Evil Angel.**_

_**Open your wings,**_

_**Evil Angel.**_

_**Oh.**_

_**Fly over me, **_

_**Evil Angel.**_

_**Why can't I breathe?**_

_**Evil Angel?**_

We continued playing until I stopped and the crowd applauded. I bowed and went back to Ahsoka.

She smiled at me and leaned against my arm. "You didn't tell me you could sing..."

"What about yesterday?" I said.

"You only sang a couple of lines of a song... I didn't know you could sing and play the guitar at the same time... Especially in front of a crowd."

"Eh," I shrugged, holding her closer to me. "You were here so that took all the nervousness I had in me."

She rolled her eyes and laughed.

Ahsoka Tano's POV

Once we made it back home, my little ten year old brother was watching a cartoon... Minding his own business.

_'I smell the smelly smell of something that smells smelly.'_ was all I heard from the HoloTv.

Anakin and I went to bed in our... Separate rooms. I couldn't sleep so I went downstairs to my mother.

"Mother, what are you watching?" I asked, sitting down on the couch next to her.

"Oh, the Togruta voted already for the new president but now they disapprove him and want him out of office... Even some of the Togruta colored out the red and green out of our flag to black..."

I looked down. "Maybe they're against something... That the President is doing." I suggested.

She nodded. "Well, that may be true, _Cariño_." she kissed my forehead before getting up. "Well, I'm going to bed."

"All right, mother. Goodnight." I smiled weakly as she went upstairs.


	8. Mourning

**Anakin Skywalker****'s POV**

I shifted to my right side as I slept. I didn't really need it right now but I had nothing else to do. Ahsoka needed her sleep and I wasn't going to keep her up all night by talking to her. If I did, she would be worn out in the morning.

I opened my eyes, staring at the wall. Ahsoka's picture was in the guest room... Her sweet smile appeared. She was about six years old in the picture that I was staring at. Besides this one, Ahsoka's pictures were taken a long time ago. Mostly all of them were when she was a toddler or a small child.

However, when she got around her preteen and early teen years, her smile disappeared. It seemed that she didn't want any picture to be taken of her.

"Oh, Snips..." I sighed, sitting up. I got up and went downstairs and saw Ahsoka on the couch. "Love, what are you doing?"

She flinched when she heard me. "Nothing, Ani... I couldn't sleep."

I sat down next to her, rolling my eyes. "Do you want to talk about it?" I interrogated, placing my hand on top of her knee.

She held my free hand, smiling. "It wasn't a nightmare... It was just about a friend of mine."

"Childhood friend?" I said, arching an eyebrow.

She nodded, biting her lip. "Yeah..." she avoided my eyes as the tears consumed hers.

I wanted to help her so much but she was in pain... "Ahsoka, tell me." Never mind. "What is it?"

"Ani, _please_..."

"Ahsoka, I need to know why you're in pain."

She shoved me away and went up to her room. I looked at her in disbelief, confusion. I glared outside the same time she slammed the door shut.

I let out a sigh, following her. I was about to knock but then I heard her singing.

_**Playground school bell rings again.**_

_**Rain clouds come to play again.**_

_**Has no one told she's not breathing?**_

_**Hello,**_

_**I am your mind **_

_**Giving you someone to talk to.**_

_**Hello...**_

_**If I smile and don't believe.**_

_**Soon I know I'm awake from this dream.**_

_**Don't try to fix me I'm not broken.**_

_**Hello, **_

_**I am the lie.**_

_**Living for you so you can hide.**_

_**Don't cry.**_

_**Suddenly, I know I'm not sleeping.**_

_**Hello, **_

_**I am still here.**_

_**All that's left of yesterday.**_"

After her voice stopped, she started weeping. All I heard was the air getting caught into her throat.

It hurt me and I couldn't just stand there and do nothing. I barged in and saw her on the floor, laying face down.

"Love!" I shouted, coming to kneel down next to her. She didn't push me away, she leaned her head against my chest, crying.

"Why did she have to die?" she wailed, shutting her eyes tightly, clutching my tunic as the tears continued to drip down her cheeks.

Before I asked who she was talking about, I noticed a picture that held a Togruta girl with a happy smile as she posed for a picture.

_'In memory of Cynthia..._' it had more information about her. She died when she was thirteen.

"Today's her birthday... I just remembered... She's been gone since I was thirteen." she told me.

I held her close to me, eyeing her and then at the girl. Ahsoka must've gone through a tough time for someone who's lost a loved one at that age.

"I'm so sorry, Ahsoka." I whispered against her left headtail. "I didn't know."

"It's all right, Anakin." she assured me, still embracing me. "You didn't know."

I kissed her forehead, rocking us back and forth, trying to sooth her.

I went through the same thing... Losing someone was hard. I knew what it was like to lose someone so close to you.

The next day, I accompanied Ahsoka to where they buried her friend. My broken love wore a black funeral veil and a black mini dress as we walked through the cemetery to our destination. She and I held a red and white rose.

Ahsoka seemed to want to look away but she couldn't. The tears continued to stream down as she fell to her knees.

I quickly embraced her, stroking her lekku, hushing her. I hummed her a song to keep her mind away from depression. She continued to weep as I held her in my arms.

Drops of rain suddenly started hitting our exposed skin. With my cloak already on, I wrapped it around Ahsoka as well, to keep her warm.

"Why...?" Ahsoka wept quietly, hugging herself. "Why, Cynthia... Why?"

I held her closer to me, her heart was at a normal pace but her breathing was different... It was shallow and tight.

"I want to go home, Anakin." she told me, getting up.

"All right, Soka. Let me call your mother to pick -"

"Not here... The Temple." she interrupted me. She closed her eyes tightly, clenching her teeth.

I frowned, hesitating. "What are you going to tell your parents?"

She didn't say anything. She just stayed silent for a long period of time, staring at the tombstone. Her eyes were moist, her face was pale... She looked haggard.

I stood there beside her, wrapping an arm around her waist. She leaned against me as I tilted my head back to look at the gray sky.


	9. Alone

**Ahsoka Tano's POV**

I began to destroy my room after Anakin and I had a disagreement. He told me to stay here and enjoy the time I had with my family instead of just wasting my time doing nothing but spending time with him. I snapped at him but he defended himself by saying that I had a lot of time to spend with him when we get back to the Temple. However, I explained to him that we would be too busy for any alone time because of the missions we needed to accomplish.

_**Help,**_

_**I have done it again.**_

I sat on my bed, hugging my knees, sobbing.

_**I have been here many times before.**_

I didn't know why I'm such an idiot for making Anakin angry at me. I always hated it when we fought over such ridiculous things.

_**Hurt myself again today.**_

I turned my head to face the picture of my dead friend...

_**And the worst part is there's no one else to blame.**_

I threw my pillow across the room as I heard Anakin's starfighter fly away.

_**Be my friend...**_

_**Hold me **_

_**Wrap me up.**_

_**Unfold me.**_

_**I am small.**_

_**I'm needy.**_

_**Warm me up.**_

_**And breathe me.**_

I got up and looked at my haggard face. My eyes were swollen and red because of all the crying I've done.

I clenched my teeth, cursing to myself. I balled up my fists against the marble sink counter. I squatted in front of the counter, thinking as I wept.

_**Ouch. **_

_**I have lost myself again.**_

I let out a scream of agony as I clutched my head. Tears of anger escaped my already damped eyes.

_**Lost myself and I have no one else to blame.**_

I walked around my room, glaring at my drawings and photos of my childhood.

_**Found you,**_

_**I think that I might break.**_

I gazed at a picture of one of my childhood friends.

_**Lost myself again and I feel unsafe.**_

My brother came in and I automatically threw an item directly towards him. He flinched away from the shattered item before glaring at me.

_**Be my friend,**_

_**Hold me.**_

_**Wrap me up.**_

_**Unfold me,**_

_**I am small.**_

_**I'm needy,**_

_**Warm me up.**_

_**And breathe me.**_

I began to destroy my room again, smashing my things. He must've gotten scared because without saying another word, he left.

I cried out as I burned a few pictures of my childhood. Tears left my eyes as I watched the paper burn into a crisp.

I snapped a picture frame with my knee and threw it outside. My mind was going mad once I held myself up by holding onto the bed railing.

"I'm so sorry, Anakin." I breathed, burying my face against my arm as I kneeled down onto my knees. "I need you..."

I got up and grabbed my lightsabers as I raced towards my starfighter.

R7 was already there, waiting for me.

"Come on, Buddy." I smiled, wiping the tears away. "Let's go home."

R7 beeped in agreement before we made our way back to Coruscant.

**Anakin Skywalker's POV**

"I don't know, Padme." I said, walking down the halls of the Senate Building with her. "I know how it feels like to lose someone you love but... Ahsoka... She would just get angry when I tried to lighten her up."

Padme looked at me in concern. "Maybe she needs some time alone, Anakin. You know girls at Ahsoka's age have tougher times... She's fifteen correct?"

I nodded. "Yeah," I smiled when I remembered when we snuck out on her birthday so I could take her to the carnival. "But when I didn't talk to her she just stayed silent -"

"And that irritated you right?" she smiled, walking into her office.

"Yes... You know for an ex-wife you make a pretty good friend to talk to." I admitted.

Padme laughed, sitting on her chair. "So, have you asked Ahsoka the big question yet?"

I arched an eyebrow. "That's none of your business, Padme." I said, balancing the satin box on the back of my hand.

"Can I see it?" she beamed, coming to sit next to me.

I hesitated, biting my lip. "All right..." I opened the box and there laid the silver ring that had an enormous diamond in the center along with smaller diamonds surrounding it. The band was sleek and silver; it was narrow because Ahsoka's finger was tiny.

"Wow, that's a lot of jewels..." she gaped at the ring. "How much?"

"About all the credits I had." I said, placing the box back into my pocket. "This is a little something in return for when she gave me the Xbox for Christmas."

"A Little? Anakin, this is every girl's dream... To have someone at their side besides their family. Someone who she loves, someone for who she could love forever."

"By the way, how goes your marriage with Clovis?" I asked, changing the subject to her life, eyeing her.

"Well, Anakin... I'm pregnant!" she giggled.

"Congrats, Padme." I grinned, embracing her lightly.

I froze once I heard a familiar gasp.


	10. I Waited For You

**Ahsoka Tano's POV**

I gasped once I heard Padme was pregnant.

Anakin released her and turned around to look at me with wide eyes.

"Ani... How could you?" I wept, tears leaving my eyes.

"Love, it's not what it looks like." he said, coming to stand in front of me.

"Anakin," I couldn't get the words out of my mouth but it took a lot of effort. "You were _using_ me... Weren't you? I was just a backup in case Padme changed her mind?" I hissed, tears of anger spilled all over my face.

He gaped at me. "What the hell are you talking about, Love?"

"Stop calling me that if you don't _love_ me!" I shouted, backing away from him.

"Ahsoka Tano, I do truly, deeply love you. You're just _scared_! Scared that the Council will find out!" he shot back.

"You don't _know_ what I think, Anakin... You don't know me." I growled, I touched the doorframe before looking back and forth at him and the hallway filled with watching bystanders. "I-I have to go." I ran out of the room, through the hallways and into the streets of Coruscant. I wiped away the tears as they made their way, rolling down my skin.

"Ahsoka!" he called out.

I continued running until I finally made it to my dorm. I laid my head on top of my arms, before lifting my head up slowly as I heard a song I always loved. I sang along to it, letting all of my fury unleashed as I destroyed my items while I sang.

_**Hold the line.**_

_**Never retreat and never break.**_

_**I've tried but I'm addicted.**_

_**I can't lie.**_

_**Another step is in my sight.**_

_**Another step I'll see the light**_.

I got up and stared outside the window. The rain poured making the city look blurry. The cool breeze blew against my heated skin.

_**I waited for you.**_

_**I waited so long.**_

_**Thought you'd be back.**_

_**Can't take it anymore.**_

_**I waited for you.**_

_**I waited so long.**_

_**I'm not going home.**_

I grabbed a picture of Anakin and broke it into pieces as the glass shattered, piercing through my hands.

_**Drenched in words.**_

_**You tell me I'm empty**_

_**Cause you know it hurts.**_

_**You're eyes are spilling out what's real.**_

_**Have I not held back the fight?**_

_**My body racing out tonight.**_

My eyes automatically dropped to my bloody hands, the crimson thick liquid flowed down my arms and onto the golden carpet.

I clenched my fists, hissing as I felt the pain. I wrapped my injured hands in gauze after I cleaned them from any infection.

_**I waited for you.**_

_**I waited so long.**_

_**Thought you'd be back.**_

_**Can't take it anymore.**_

_**I waited for you.**_

_**I waited so long.**_

_**I'm not going home.**_

_**Feel all alone.**_

The anger still boiled in my blood. I tore papers and I cut off my teddy bear that Anakin won for me when he took me to the carnival.

I grabbed a lamp and smashed it against the wall, flinching away from the sharp material.

_**Take it slow**_

_**You tell me sweetie.**_

_**Rest here with me,**_

_**Don't move.**_

_**I'll fight back and you won't expect it.**_

_**Now I have to leave you.**_

I plunged down onto my desk chair and looked at the note Anakin gave me just a few days ago.

My eyes quickly scanned the letter before I crumpled it up into a ball and tossed it into the trash bin.

I leaped out of my room and got into my speeder.

_**I waited for you.**_

_**I waited so long.**_

_**(I waited so long for you.)**_

_**Thought you'd be back.**_

_**(You promised me the world when you returned.)**_

_**Can't take it anymore.**_

_**(You're coming back empty handed?)**_

_**I waited for you.**_

_**(You think I'll be waiting for you?)**_

_**I waited so long.**_

_**(You better think again.)**_

_**I'm not going home.**_

_**(And you better wake up.)**_

_**Feel all alone.**_

_**(Cause you're wrong.)**_

I immediately hopped off my vehicle and jumped a few buildings. Nothing was on my mind except Anakin...

I did a few back flips with the force's help and finally got on top of the Senate Building.

_**I waited for you.**_

_**I waited so long.**_

_**Thought you'd be back.**_

_**Can't take it anymore.**_

_**I waited for you.**_

_**I waited so long.**_

_**I'm not going home.**_

_**Feel all alone.**_

I sat there until I heard Anakin's voice. I lurched up to my feet and glared at him. My fury was boiling in my blood.

He begged me to listen to him but I refused. I didn't want to hear anything from the liar's mouth.

_**I always waited for you.**_

_**But don't expect to see me now. You're little plan fell through.**_

_**Tell me what's wrong with you.**_

_**I've always waited for you.**_

_**But don't expect to see me now. You're little plan fell through.**_

_**Tell me what's wrong with you**_.

I spat those lines of the song to him and leaped off the building and running back to the Temple again.

**Anakin Skywalker's POV**

I raced after her, knowing she was heading towards the Temple. I wanted to explain to her everything that happened. She needed to understand that Clovis was the Father not me.

However, once I got there... She was hearing a song. This time her voice was muted. A couple of times she did but the rest that possibly didn't speak to her... She just hummed it.

_**No, I can't take one more step towards you.**_

_**Cause all that's waiting I'd regret. And don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore.**_

_**You lost the love I loved the most**_.

I busted her door open, not caring who sees.

She was sitting on a chair with her glass window door and curtains wide open. The wind blew red and orange leaves into the room. Ahsoka picked one up, studying it for a moment before crushing it in her hand.

"Ahsoka,"

She stood up from her feet and turned her head to look at me. Her eyes were swollen, filled with tears. "What do you want?"

"Love, please, listen to me. I'm begging you." I pleaded, coming closer to her.

Ahsoka frowned, clutching her fists. "Fine."

"Look... Padme is pregnant with Clovis's child. Not mine. I divorced her two years ago. She wasn't the one for me... You are." I explained, grabbing the satin box inside my pocket.

She scoffed. "You're _lying_ to me! You _never_ loved me! You were just _using_ me as some toy when you weren't with Padme!"

"Ahsoka," I hissed, grabbing her hands fiercely in mine. "Don't you _dare_ say that! I _love_ you... You know that."

She turned her head away from me. "You're _lying_..." she breathed, shaking slightly.

I lifted her chin, so our eyes were locked. She didn't turn away but her eyes dropped. "Ahsoka, may I ask you a... A question?"

Her eyes snapped up to stare at me. "What?"

"_Promise_ me you won't runaway before or during my question... Please?"

She hesitated, before nodding.


	11. The Big Question

**Do you guys like the story? Don't worry there will be more action once the villain arrives. :) please review!**

**Anakin Skywalker's POV**

My body and breathing began to tremble. "All right..." I whispered, before kneeling down in front of her on one knee. "My love, I love you and I would give up my life for you... I want to love you and be with you forever..." I opened the satin box, exposing the diamond ring.

Her moist eyes sparkled as the sun broke out of the gray clouds. The sun's rays hit the sparkling mineral, colors of light danced and bounced against our skin.

"Will you _marry_ me?" I swallowed hard; frightened that she may reject me.

"Ani..." she gasped, "I- I don't know what -"

I stood up, babbling. "It's all right if you have to think about it... I understand." I kept going on and on.

"Of course I'll marry you, Anakin Skywalker." she smiled, locking her arms around me.

"I understand if you don't want to marry - wait what?"

"I'll marry you, Ani." She repeated. "I'm sorry that I acted like this... I should've listened to you instead of running away... I am such an -"

"If you're about to say _'Idiot'_ you're not. You were just confused... Your emotions were clouding your judgment. My emotions also clouded my judgment when I thought I lost you on Mortis... I almost lost you thousands of times and all those times my emotions clouded my judgment. Nothing was on my mind except you and blaming myself for what happened to you."

She leaned her head against my chest, relaxing. "_Do you see? What we've done? We've gone and made such fools of ourselves. Do you see? What we've done? We've gone and made such fools of ourselves..."_

I smirked before slipping on the ring onto her ring finger.

She giggled, leaping into my arms. "I love you..."

I chuckled, stammering love sentences against her left headtail.

We remained silent, embracing each other. The wind blew into our room and against us.

**Ahsoka Tano's POV**

This was the happiest moment of my life... So far.

That same night, Anakin had to hunt and do his _'night_ _job'_ as I'd liked to call it.

I sat on my desk chair, writing down a few things because I was bored. Not many things were going on but it was... Actually a good thing.

I sighed, examining the ring on my finger. I bit my lip and thought about becoming... Ahsoka Skywalker. But all the news I heard right now... They showed Anakin in his suit being hanged from a skyscraper.

Suddenly someone snatched me and kissed me fiercely, full with passion. I recognized the familiar lips.

"Hello, my Jedi knight..." I smiled.

"Why hello, my beautiful Jedi bride." he grinned, embracing me.

"Ani... Today, I heard that you were killed... And that you were hanged. I didn't know what to do -" I babbled, weeping.

"Love, what are you talking about?" he demanded.

"Look..." I breathed, pointing at the HoloTv.

He turned around and saw the news. It showed him again... _Dead_.

"They must've killed someone... And I know who the killer may be." he said, turning off the HoloTv.

"Who?"

"_Cad Bane_."

I gasped, horror struck my face.


	12. The Nightmare Before The Day

**Ahsoka Skywalker's POV**

_**Weeks later...**_

I lay in bed... Alone. Once again, Anakin had to go and hunt before our big day.

I didn't mind that because if he's full then that means he could spend more time with me instead of going hunting.

_**(Bring Me to Life- Evanescence)**_

I lifted up the windowpane up so the cool breeze could freshen up the room. I could use the AC but I preferred... Nature air. However, the police sirens made it difficult to sleep.

My eyes drooped before they completely closed. I twitched in my sleep... Afraid of the nightmare I had.

_**How can you see into my eyes like open doors?**_

I flinched once I saw my golden eyes as I awoke after the Son bit me.

_**Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb.**_

On that day, all I thought of was all of my anger I had towards Anakin. All the worries and hatred towards him.

_**Without a soul... My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold until you find it there and lead it back home.**_

I kept on shifting positions in a jerk motion. Thinking of all those memories... I couldn't handle it.

_**Wake me up!**_ Anakin's voice overfilled my head.

_**Wake me up inside!**_ I responded, my eyes grew wide once I awoke. My body quickly left the bed to a sitting position.

_**I can't wake up!**_

_**(Wake me up inside!)**_

_**Save Me!**_

_**Call my name and save me from the dark. **_

I begged, getting up and looking outside the window.

_**(Wake me up.)**_

_**Bid my blood to run,**_

_**(I can't wake me up!)**_

_**Before I come undone.**_

_**(Save me!)**_

_**Save me from the nothing I've become.**_

I jumped a little to stand on the frame of the window before standing on top of the brick ledge.

_**Now that I know what I'm without. You can't just leave me breathe into me and make me real. Bring me... to life.**_

I began to climb up the building, heading towards where Anakin was.

_**Wake me up!**_

_**Wake me up inside!**_

_**I can't wake up!**_

_**Wake me up inside!**_

_**Save Me!**_

_**Call my name and save me from the dark.**_

_**(Wake me up.)**_

_**Bid my blood to run,**_

_**(I can't wake me up!)**_

_**Before I come undone.**_

_**(Save me!)**_

_**Save me from the nothing I've become.**_

_**Bring me to life...**_

I continued to climb, not looking down as I made my way up. The sorrow and fear in me began to accelerate as I finally made it to Anakin's floor.

_**I've been living a lie... There's nothing inside.**_

Anakin's voice whispered those lines, sending chills down my spine.

_**Bring me to life...**_ I finally made it to Anakin's window. Smiling as I saw him singing. He came closer to me; the only thing that was between us was the glass window.

_**Frozen inside without your touch without your love, darling. Only you are the life among the dead.**_

Once he opened the window, I slipped and screamed but he quickly caught my hand and tried to pull me up.

_**All of this time I can't believe I couldn't see. Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me**_.

_**I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems. Got to open my eyes to everything.**_

_**Without a thought. Without a voice, without a soul.**_

_**Don't let me die here**_. I pleaded in his voice.

_**There must be something more.**_ he shouted.

_**Bring Me to Life...**_

_**(Wake me up!)**_

_**Wake me up inside!**_

_**(I can't wake up!)**_

_**Wake me up inside!**_

_**(Save Me!)**_

_**Call my name and save me from the dark.**_

_**(Wake me up.)**_

_**Bid my blood to run,**_

_**(I can't wake me up!)**_

_**Before I come undone.**_

_**(Save me!)**_

_**Save me from the nothing I've become.**_

_**Bring me to life...**_

Anakin couldn't pull me up to safety, the hurt in his eyes began to produce moist.

I tried to tighten my grip on him but our sweaty hands began to make me slip away. I realized if I didn't let go... He would fall with me. I didn't want to end his life because of me. However, he couldn't die but in this dream... It felt like he was... human. I sighed, letting my tears and myself go.

_**I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside**_. Anakin screamed, glaring up at the night sky.

_**Bring me to life! **_

Suddenly, I saw a different version of myself bleeding and full with sweat. Anakin's and my screams dominated my nightmare in the background.

My eyes flew open as I gasped. I stayed silent, sitting down while my eyes swept throughout the room. Both of our screams echoed even after I awoke.

_**The next day...**_

I took deep breaths as my bridesmaids, my father and I walked down the staircase.

"Dad... This is overwhelming... I thought that this would be easy but no... It's more pressure than anything else."

He chuckled, rubbing my hand he held. "Don't worry, Cariño. Just forget about everything, Ahsoka. You love him and that's all you need to think about."

I took a deep breath, nodding.

Aayla, Barriss, and Senator Chuchi opened the enormous doors before walking down the aisle.

"Oh my god..." I breathed, my eyes swept throughout the gigantic room searching for Anakin.

"Easy, Ahsoka..." my father said in our language.

I nodded, eyeing the beautiful decorated room filled with white flowers hanging from the ceiling and white satin chairs. Mostly the entire room was covered with white flowers and bright twinkling lights that also hung with the draped flowers. I continued to look around at the people who were here and the decorations until I finally found Anakin smiling at me.

His blue eyes were filled with glory. Anakin smiled his eager face for my arrival almost made me giggle.

After a long walk, my hand finally touched Anakin's mechanical hand. The coolness of his artificial hand sent chills down my spine.

I smiled, happy that he didn't care of what others would say about his right hand. He knew I didn't care if it was flesh or metal... He knew that I loved him for him.

We stared at each other for a moment before turning to face the Priest.

We knelt on our knees the same time everyone else did. The same routine that has been done for thousands of Generations was made at our wedding. My father and mother were proud that we were doing it the religious way. By religious I meant like having the bread and wine and all the other stuff.

Finally, Anakin and I held our hands... Finally being together forever.

"Do you, Anakin Skywalker, take the beautiful, Ahsoka Tano, as your wife? To have and to hold in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?" the Priest asked my fiancé.

Anakin took a deep breath, smiling at me. His eyes read victorious. "I do." he announced, eyeing me.

I giggled for a brief second until I found out I was the only one laughing.

"And do you, Ahsoka Tano, take the handsome, Anakin Skywalker, as your husband? To have and to hold in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." I breathed, tears of joy filling my eyes.

"Then I now may pronounce you husband and wife." the male Priest grinned, looking at Anakin. "You may now kiss the bride."

Anakin held my face between his hands, leaning in slowly. I leaned in as well... Waiting but with irritation.

I sighed once our lips met. All of the worry and the fears drained out of me. It seemed foolish now that I thought of all those things. Anakin loves me and so do I. He would never - I hope - leave me or do anything to hurt me. And I trust him with my life...


	13. The Wedding Surprise

**Anakin Skywalker's POV**

I pulled away slowly once I could feel some of the guests' annoyance. I snorted silently, turning Ahsoka's and my body towards the crowd.

I watched my wife's face beam once she caught sight of her parents.

"Mom!" she shouted, embracing her mother as they had tears in their eyes.

They continued to talk for a brief moment because they had more guests waiting patiently behind them.

After a couple of minutes of saying _'thank_ _you_,' and guests congratulating us, I led Ahsoka to where the reception party was being held.

The look on her face made me smile as she gaped at the room. Her eyes sparkled like the twinkling lights.

More guests were already there, awaiting our arrival. By the looks of it, more than two hundred people were in there. Politicians, close Jedi friends of Ahsoka and I, Senators, long time friends that we met during our missions like a Wag Too and his father, as well as Ahsoka's friends that she met when she was kidnapped, Jinx and O-Mer.

"Ahsoka," O-Mer grinned, hugging her as Jinx waited patiently behind him. "Congratulations! I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks, O-Mer... How's life been treating you?" she smiled.

"It's being treating me amazingly! I'm on my way to knighthood... My Master says I'm showing improvement on my ways with the Force."

"Good," her eyes shifted to Jinx. "And you Jinx?"

Jinx embraced her, chuckling. "Just as well." he gazed at me, bowing. "Master Skywalker, such a pleasure to meet one of the most powerful Jedi ever known in the order."

I held my hand out, "Thank you, Jinx. And thank you for coming to this event to support Ahsoka."

"Anything for Ahsoka." O-Mer replied.

Ahsoka smirked.

"Ahsoka!" Barriss shrieked, running up to us. "I'm so sorry that I couldn't hang out with you when you wanted to. I should've spent more time with you then because now you have Master Skywalker and -"

"Take it easy, Barriss." I laughed, patting her shoulder. "She could still hang out with you and besides Obi-Wan might get bored without me teasing him from time to time."

Ahsoka and Barriss laughed with me before she congratulated us.

The rest of the night, Ahsoka and I danced the first dance. The song we danced to was _'A_ _Thousand_ _Years_.' by Christina Perri.

She leaned her head against my chest, closing her eyes. I smiled and leaned my head against her montrals.

"I love you," I whispered, ignoring the slight tap on my shoulder.

"As do I, Ani..." she sighed.

The tapping on my shoulder continued, making me get irritated. I turned around with a frown and noticed it was Obi-Wan.

"May I help you? I'm having a moment." I hissed.

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. "Oh, shut up. You'll have more moments during your honeymoon."

"What do you want?"

"Master Yoda needs to speak with you."

I hesitated but after a few seconds of thinking, I nodded. I excused myself from Ahsoka before heading towards the Council Chambers.

The room was pitch black like the dark nights on Mortis... It felt eerie until I could feel Master Yoda's presence.

"Young Skywalker, take a seat will you?"

I bowed first before sitting down on one of the Council chairs. "Uh, so what's this about, Master?"

"Good in training your young apprentice... A knight she will become... And as for you... The Council of the order and I voted the Grand Master of the Jedi you will become." he announced.

I froze, gaping at him. "Master, I don't know what to say."

"Just get down on your knees, Skywalker." Mace Windu said behind me.

I did what I was told, bowing my head. Before I knew it I became the Grand Master of the Jedi Order. I stood up proudly once Master Yoda finished the small brief ceremony.

He leaped off his chair and began to walk out, but I stopped him.

"With all due respect, Master Yoda, what will you do now that you're no longer the Grand Master?" I questioned, walking with him.

"A Jedi I will still be, no longer the Grand Master I will be... But still follow the rules I will."

I smiled down at him before kneeling down on one knee and bowed. "Thank you, Master Yoda... Thank you for allowing Ahsoka and I lock our true love in marriage."

He gripped my shoulder with his tiny green hand. "Take care of the order you shall. Lead it do not to the dark ways of the Force."

"Yes, Master." I vowed.


	14. Cad Bane

**Hey, just a heads up I skipped the Honeymoon events because I didn't know what to write...:P anyways, I hope you're not that disappointed and enjoy! :D thanks for the reviews!**

**Ahsoka Skywalker's POV**

It's been four months since I found out I was pregnant, but my stomach was still flat... However, the good thing is that Anakin was fond of my pregnancy. He was excited that he began to buy the baby's toys. As he bought those things, I decided to think about the baby's room.

We still didn't know if it was a she or a he but I'm pretty sure it's a boy. Anakin insisted it was a girl and wanted to name her 'Shmi'. I liked that name for our baby but I stuck to the idea that it was a boy, so I suggested the name to be _'Benjamin'_ or _'Anakin'_ or _'Zevark'_.

"Where do you want us to put this, Love?" Anakin asked.

Obi-Wan groaned, shutting his eyes tightly. It looked like he could just shatter his pants at any moment...

"Come on, old man," Anakin pepped talked. "Get some muscle into it."

"I'm trying but if I do I think I may break my spine!" he whined.

"In the living room..." I said quickly so Obi-Wan can relax. As they made their way through the gigantic room that Anakin and I received in the Temple, I said, "I still don't know where to put it."

Our dorm was more like a decent house. It had two bathrooms, three bedrooms, a nice veranda, one beautiful living room and a spacious room for indoor training. We didn't really need a kitchen because the Cafeteria was just one floor down.

"Come on, Snips... Padme and Clovis are waiting for us downstairs. Get ready for the most boring party ever." he warned me.

I rolled my eyes and went to go take a shower.

After a couple of minutes, I was finally ready. I was wearing an outfit that was very similar to the outfit I wore when I was Anakin's _'slave'_ when we went to Zygerria. Anakin waited for me just as he promised me and led me the way out the door.

"Master Skywalker," Jinx panted, running up to us.

"What is it, Jinx?" I whispered, touching his arm.

"Master Kenobi found a man working for Cad Bane... His name is Rako Hardeen."

Anakin stiffened. "Thank you, Jinx. I'll be there."

"Yes, Master." he nodded before running off.

I've noticed mostly all of the Jedi weren't here. I arched an eyemark, pouting my lip. "Where is everyone?"

"They're all in missions, Love." Anakin said, pulling me closer to him as we made our way to the room where Hardeen was being held. "Which means less protection inside and outside of the Temple."

**Anakin Skywalker****'s POV**

"So, you're saying that you can't give us the money and the information because you're boss will kill you, is that correct?" Ahsoka demanded, slamming her hand against the table.

I grinned. 'That's my girl.' I thought.

"Not at all, child. I don't fear my boss..." the man whispered to her.

Ahsoka groaned, shoving the table. "He's not talking! This guy isn't getting us anywhere."

I rolled my eyes as Obi-Wan and Mace Windu tried to get answers from Rako Hardeen.

"Don't worry, Love." I grinned, holding her. "We'll be able to capture Bane."

Ahsoka hesitated, but nodded with a smile.

"Sweetheart... I've been thinking..." I took a deep breath. "I believe Coruscant needs a hero without a mask..."

"What?" she breathed. "Ani... You've been the hero of Coruscant - hero of the Republic! They don't need to know it's you. Anakin, they already know you as the chosen one -"

"Love, it's not that I want to be recognized -" I froze. At that same moment, guests at the party began to scream. I locked the door. "Stay hidden," I warned her as I slipped out of the door.

"Anakin, wait!"

I walked down the halls of the Temple. Fearing for my love's life, I told Obi-Wan to stay with her. Windu also stayed so they could be unstoppable against any enemy.

"Aw, you're so generous!" I grinned, walking up to an enemy with a clown mask and a shotgun. "You shouldn't have." I elbowed him roughly, taking his weapon before shooting him. "Oh, well... I guess you should have."

**Cad Bane's POV**

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen! We are tonight's entertainment." I greeted, firing my shotgun to get their attention.

All the Senators, Politicians, and the authorities were all frightened by the sight of me.

"Does anyone know where _Anakin Skywalker_ is?" I rolled my eyes, eyeing each and every one of the living souls in here.

**Ahsoka Skywalker's POV**

I could see Bane move through the party, his fake smile frightening the guests.

"Where is Anakin Skywalker?"

No one answered, except an old man.

"We don't answer to _scum_ like you." A Senator shouted.

He turned to face the male, frowning as he took out a knife. "You know you remind me so much of my father." Bane told him, holding the knife against the corner of his lip. "I _HATED _my father."

Bane continued to threaten the man and his wife with a knife.

The man shoved him away, walking towards the exit. Bane sighed, aimed his gun at him before shooting him.

The guests, including Padme, screamed in horror. The man's wife shrieked, kneeling next to her dying husband.

I couldn't stay hidden. "Bane, stop!" I stepped boldly into the room. "You think you could get away?" I frowned, igniting my lightsaber.

Bane turned around, laughing. "You're not much of a challenge, little lady. I got you right where I want you."

"Ahsoka, don't!" Padme pleaded, coming to stand next to me.

"Clovis, take her..." I breathed, keeping my eyes locked on Bane.

Clovis grabbed her, pulling her away. She tried to fight but because of her pregnancy, she was too weak.

"Hello, beautiful," Bane greeted me, he grabbed my arm and pulled me closer. "You must be Skywalker's squeeze. You look nervous. It's the scars, isn't it?"

I didn't respond. I kept my gaze steady and refused to show him my fear. I held my lightsaber tighter, sighing.

When he stepped slightly back, taking my weapons out of my hands, he electrocuted me. I clutched my stomach, "Aah... Ugh!" I moaned in pain and frustration.

"Yes, very beautiful."

I slugged him hard in the stomach as I protected mine.

Bane touched the sore spot and mocked, "A little fight in you. I like that. You know -" Bane grabbed my chin roughly, holding the knife's side against my cheek. "I used to have a wife... And you know she never wanted to look at me because of these scars. So, one day I grabbed a razor and sliced myself right here." he touched the left corner of his lip and traced it all the way to his cheek.

I looked away.

"What happened to the fighter?" he cackled. "I liked it."

"Then you're going to love me!" The Dark Knight said as he pounced, catching Bane with a powerful blow. The villain fell backwards, away from me.

Anakin quickly defeated Bane's followers. His anger was shown in his actions. The fury was shown on his golden eyes beneath his mask.

As the Dark Knight approached, Bane kicked him with a knife that was hidden in his shoe. The blade caught the Knight between the armored plates of his suit.

Ignoring his pain, the Dark Knight leaped toward Bane, grabbing him around the waist and hurling him across the room.

Bane got to his feet and grabbed me once again. "Just take off your mask and show us who you really are."

I shook my head at my husband. I began to whimper, fearing for my unborn child's life. "No, please. Let me go." I cried out, tears trickling down my cheeks.

"Fine, then," Bane said, raising the stakes. He pulled out a shotgun and blasted a pane of glass in the window next to him. Dragging me over the hole, Bane dangled me out the window.

"Let her go." my husband's voice was steady and serious.

"Very poor choice of words." Bane laughed as he opened his fist.

"No!" Anakin roared, throwing himself out the window to catch me.

I was falling. No one could survive the long drop from Anakin's penthouse to the pavement below. I screamed, trying to reach for my husband. "Anakin!"

Anakin leaped out the window after me, wrapping his arms around me. By activating the fabric of his cape, he managed to slow our descent, but not enough to prevent a crash.

Anakin enveloped me in his cape as together we smashed into the hood of a speeder.

"How's the baby?" he asked, helping me stand up.

"The baby's fine."

"You?"

"As well," I assured him.

Anakin snorted, smiling before taking me back home.

"Ahsoka," Padme sobbed, embracing me. "Thank god you're all right!"

"Yes... Thanks to the Dark Knight." I smiled, eyeing Anakin from the corner of my eye.

Anakin tried not to smile but his cheeks lifted up for a few seconds.

"How's the baby?" she asked me.

"He's fine." I responded.

"He?" my husband arched an eyebrow.

I blushed. "Anakin, don't start. I already told you that my motherly instincts say our baby's a boy."

Anakin rolled his eyes. "Well, my fatherly instincts say it's a girl."

I snorted. "You're not carrying _him_."

"_Her_... Besides, I still think it's a girl."

"Boy."

"Girl."

"Boy."

"Girl."

"Maybe we should wait and see." Clovis suggested.

I crossed my arms above my chest. "All right then. We'll see."


	15. Worries

**Ahsoka Skywalker's POV**

I awoke suddenly, alone in the large bed. I lay still for a moment, gathering my thoughts. I had not slept well for months, not since I found out about my pregnancy, but this time something felt wrong. Then, I realized what it was. I was alone.

"Anakin?"

No response. Frowning, I slid out of bed to look for him.

I found him on the veranda, looking out at the lights of Coruscant. Tonight, the glowing strings of amber were patchy. Black, empty spaces betrayed the spots where the battle with the Separatists forces had blown up buildings. In some places, smoke from still-smoldering rubble blurred the running lights of the emergency vehicles still working to rescue beings trapped in the wreckage.

I joined Anakin. He did not look at me, even when I took his hand, but I could see light reflecting from the shine on his cheeks. He had been weeping...

"What's bothering you?" I asked, but I had a feeling that I knew.

"Nothing..." Anakin's voice answered in a low tone.

"Anakin," I said, very quietly. "How long is it going to take for us to be honest with each other?"

For a moment, I thought he would remain silent. "It was a dream," he said at last. He spoke heavily, as if saying the words made something real, something that he would prefer to disbelieve.

_A dream?_ That was not what I had been expecting. "Bad?" I whispered cautiously.

"Like the ones I used to have about my mother, just before she died..." he trailed off, looking down.

I looked at him, catching my breath. I knew it wasn't the memory of his failure that was upsetting him now. "And?" I prodded.

Anakin swallowed hard. "It was about you..."

_Me?_ I instantly felt cold; my hand crept up to the necklace I always wore- a carved bit of japor that Anakin had given me on Christmas... _'To bring good fortune_.' when he was twenty and I was fourteen. If Anakin was having those dreams again, about me, I would need all the good fortune I could get. "Tell me."

"It was only a dream," Anakin said, and looked away.

If it was only a dream, why are you so unhappy? But saying that would only upset him more. I waited.

After a moment, he took a deep breath. "You die in an unknown event... All I heard was you pleading for help and a baby... Crying." he said flatly.

"And the baby?" I spoke automatically, almost before I thought.

"I don't know."

"It was only a dream," I breathed, but I didn't really believe that, anymore than he did. His premonitions had been right too often.

Anakin moved closer and put his arms around me. "I won't let this one become real, Ahsoka." I leaned into him, feeling safe and reassured, but I knew it was an illusion. Anakin had saved me from Bounty Hunters, Assassins, and monsters but this wasn't something he could cut down with his lightsaber.

**Anakin Skywalker****'s POV**

"The child was screaming..." I replied, reopening my eyes quickly.

"Premonitions," Yoda announced, his eyes remained closed. Premonitions were a rare talent for a Jedi, but not unknown. He nodded encouragingly. "These visions you have..."

I looked down. "They are of pain, suffering," I said in a low voice. "Death."

"Yourself you speak of, or someone you know?"

"Someone..." my voice trailed off, and my hands closed into fists, as if I were trying to hold onto my wife... But she wasn't here.

"Close to you?" Yoda prodded after a moment.

My voice, when I spoke at last, was barely a whisper. "Yes."

"Careful you must be when sensing the future, Anakin," Yoda warned me. "The fear of loss is a path to the dark side."

I remembered my nightmare, as my jaw clenched and my eyes stared at empty air.

At last, I spoke again. "I won't let my visions come true, Master Yoda," I said in a voice of grim determination.

"Rejoice for those around you who transform into the Force. Mourn them, do not. Miss them, do not. Attachment leads to jealousy. The shadow of greed, that is."

Slowly, I nodded, but I could feel Yoda's worry for me. "What must I do, Master?" I could also feel the resistance still in me. I was the Grand Master of the Order but so far it has not gone well… I still rely on the former Grand Master for help and some guidance.

"Train yourself to let go of everything you fear to lose." Yoda told me.

I walked out of the room, making my way back to my dorm.

**Ahsoka Skywalker's POV**

The sun was setting when I finally returned from a Senate meeting with Padme. When I was in the Senate Building, I often found myself wondering what the Senators would think if they knew what I was doing. Most of all, I wondered what Anakin would think.

When I was alone at last, I sighed in relief and went out to the Veranda to watch the sunset. I leaned against the railing, glad that for once I didn't have to think about what to say and whether it would provoke some thin-skinned fellow Senator.

I wasn't sure how long I'd been standing there when I sensed someone else on the Veranda. Uneasy, I turned and found Anakin standing close behind me. "You startled me!" I complained, even as I held out my arms for a quick hug.

"How are you feeling?" Anakin asked when we broke apart at last.

"Better than ever," I smirked, swinging our arms from side to side. I noticed his depression, and it hurt me. "Hold me," I breathed. I reached out for my husband, trying to deny the wall, or at least make some breach in it that would bring back the hope and happiness I had felt only moments earlier. "Hold me like you did by the lake on Shili, so long ago, when there was nothing but our love... No madness, no danger, no plotting -"

Anakin took me in his arms, I finished in a whisper, " - No war..." and his grip tightened. But in spite of his warm presence, I could not help feeling that we were farther apart than we had been a few weeks before, when he was in the Outer Rim and I was stuck in Coruscant.


	16. Promises

**Ahsoka Skywalker's POV**

I waited for Anakin to come home after I finished setting the baby's crib.

Padme smiled at me as she noticed I was getting irritated when I tried to make one of the stuff animals sit up straight.

"How's the baby?" Padme laughed, positioning the animal just like I wanted it.

I smiled, letting out a sigh of relief. "Thanks," I chuckled, resting my hands on my bulge stomach. "The baby's fine... However, Anakin and I are still making a fuss over the gender."

Padme laughed, before getting her things and heading out the door. "Well, have fun doing that again. Clovis just called, he said that he's almost home."

"All right, then, I'll see you soon." I grinned, walking across the room to the door. "Bye, Leia." I waved at her daughter. "Be good to your mother."

Leia giggled, clapping. She started speaking baby talk.

"Well, goodbye, Ahsoka." Padme and I pecked each other's cheek quickly, a way of saying goodbye in my home planet, before she walked across the veranda and into her ship.

"Love," Anakin's voice echoed through the spacious empty penthouse.

"Ani," I giggled, when I embraced him, I could feel that Anakin felt a tingle of fear and excitement as we touched.

"I have found a way to save you," he said.

"Save me?"

"From my nightmares."

I smiled slightly. "Is that what's bothering you?"

"I won't lose you, Ahsoka."

"I'm not going to die, Anakin," I said quietly. "I promise you."

"No, I promise you!" Recklessly, he made the vow. "I will become powerful enough to keep you from dying."

I caught his eyes and held them. "You don't need any more power than you already have, Anakin," I said slowly and seriously. "I believe you can protect me against anything just as you are."

_Please... Don't change because of me._ I thought.

**Anakin Skywalker****'s POV**

The next day, I sat on my chair in the Council Chambers and tried to relax but my mind and heart were in too much turmoil. Now that I was alone, my mission yet unaccomplished of Bane's capture, Master Yoda's words kept replaying in my mind. Careful you must be when sensing the future, Anakin. I felt cold, remembering the screams that echoed from my nightmares. Again, I heard Ahsoka's dying cry: "_Anakin, I love you!"_

Yoda's voice spoke in my mind, words he had spoken: "Mourn them, do not. Miss them, do not."

_No!_ I reached out blindly, not to the former Grand Master, but to the one I loved. To Ahsoka. And then I sensed her presence, as if she was there, not just in the Jedi Council Chamber, but in my own mind and heart - a true joining through the Force.

**Ahsoka Skywalker's POV**

I was alone, again, in the central room of my dorm, when I felt Anakin's presence in the room with me. What is he doing here at this hour? I thought, and looked up. I blinked and shook my head. The room was empty, but just for an instant I thought I was in the Council Chambers.

And then the connection took hold fully, and I knew. Anakin was there, alone in the Chambers - and he was here, too, with me. I felt his love, and fear for me - the terrible fear that was eating his heart. The fear that our baby and I would die. I hadn't known how terrible his fear was.

_'Master, don't!'_ I told him once, when Cad Bane threatened Anakin to open the Holocron or I would be sucked into space if he makes the wrong decision.

_'I can't let you die, Ahsoka.'  
_  
As the force connection began to fade, I spoke again the words I had said then, when I first declared my love for him. He wouldn't hear them, of course, but perhaps he would feel the love behind them, the love that was stronger and deeper now than it had ever been.  
**  
Anakin Skywalker's POV**  
_  
'I love you, too... Anakin.' _Ahsoka's voice said in my mind. Then she added,_ 'I'm truly, deeply in love with you... Always and forever. Even after I die for any reason. I will still love you. After I die -"_

The last of the force connection faded but her words echoed_: After I die, after I die, after I die._

I shuddered. _Ahsoka, no!_ But the link was gone, and I was alone in the Chambers. As I would be alone, always and everywhere, once Ahsoka is dead.

"No!" the word tore from my lips. I was on my feet, panting as if I'd been running. _I can't do this! I can't let her die!_ And then I was running, out of the Council Chambers and into the hallways.

The sprint to the dorm seemed as it took forever. I was vaguely aware of the other Jedi dodging and yelling at me.

"Anakin!" Ahsoka cried, "Thank god you're okay." as we embraced each other.

"It's all right," I hushed her. "You're safe now."

"Anakin, I'm not going to die... I promised you -"

"Don't lie to me, Ahsoka." I said, my arms dropped. "I have become more powerful than any Jedi has ever dreamed of. And I've done it for you. To protect you."

My wife drew back away from me, her face frightened. "I don't want your protection" she reached for me, pleading. "Anakin, all I want is your love."

"Love won't save you," I murmured, and it sounded like a threat. "Only my new powers can do that."

"At what cost?" Ahsoka asked. "You are a good person... Don't do this."

"I won't lose you the way I lost my mother!" I growled.

"Come away with me." She put a hand on her stomach. "We can start a family. Leave everything else behind while we still can."

"Don't you see?" I leaned forward eagerly. "We don't have to runaway anymore. We can make things the way we want them to be."

"We are already allowed to marry, Anakin! To love! And you want more control?" she recoiled. "I don't believe what I'm hearing! You've changed!"

My temper burst loose. Her fear was clearly shown on her face; I made a visible effort to control myself. "Many have turned against me, Ahsoka. Don't you turn against me!"

**Ahsoka Skywalker's POV**

"I don't _know_ you anymore," I told him. Couldn't he see what he was doing? Couldn't he feel my heart breaking? "I'll never stop loving you but you are going down a path a I swore I would not follow." In despair, I reached for the connection we had through the force, for that moment when I had known him completely even though we hadn't been together. I spoke to that part of him, trying to call back the Anakin who was my husband, my lover, my hero, my savior. "Stop now," I begged. "Come back! I love you." My _master_...

Anakin wasn't listening to my plea... He remained silent, giving me no answer. Which made me run outside to the cold rainy afternoon.

"Ahsoka!" he yelled, running after me.

I ran and ran until I started to pant. I leaned my back against the wall of a building as I tried to catch my breath. Tears rolled down my orange cheeks. I couldn't believe what Anakin said and how he acted.

I breathed heavily as I held myself up by placing my hand against the wall of a building. My balance became more uneven until I slowly sunk to my knees and sat against the wall, closing my eyes.

_'You fear me. So you should... All you who are vile. Would you like to know how you will die? The sacred time is near... Beware the blackness of the day. Beware the man who brings the nexu. Behold him reborn from mud and earth... For the one he takes you to will cancel the sky... And scratch out the earth... Scratch you out. And end your world...'_ My grandfather told me that's what has been passed down from generation to generation in the Togruta species. About how our world would end. _'He's with us now... Day will be like night... And the man nexu will lead you to your end.'_

My grandfather once told me one story or two about the ancient lives of the Togruta... Before the Republic. But that little speech came from another species, possibly the Twi'lek to us. They were warning my people.


	17. Another Frigging Nightmare

**Ahsoka Skywalker's POV**

I didn't know what happened but all I knew was that I blacked out. I could hear voices and the heart monitor.

At times, I kept getting pulled back into the icy water, making it impossible to hear anything. But also for a few seconds of every minute I could hear completely clear.

_'Beep... Beep... Beep...'_

"Doctor, she's waking up -"__

'Beep... Beep... Beep...'

"How is she?" A beautiful familiar male voice asked.

_'Beep... Beep... Beep...'_

"She's fine, Master -"  
_  
'Beep... Beep... Beep...'_

"I think you should leave for a few hours, Master Jedi -"

"I will not leave without her!""

_'Beep... Beep... Beep...'_

"Doctor, she's breathing -"

_'Beep... (Inhale)... Beep... (Exhale)... Beep...'_

"We'll check on the fetus right now." the doctor whispered.

_'Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!'_

I began to twitch my fingers. My heartbeat and breathing became more rapid.

The voices became clearer.

I sucked in a gigantic mouthful of air, my eyes grew wide and my back arched away from the bed.

**Anakin Skywalker****'s POV**

I carefully placed Ahsoka on the bed, covering her with a blanket. I touched her cheek, stroking it slightly. I leaned down to kiss her forehead, holding back the tears.

I went to the Senate Building to sit on top of the roof and think about what I just did... but my eyes began to droop.

"Where am I?" I questioned, searching around the dark area and then I found a glowing figure, floating in mid-air.

"Anakin," the glowing teenage girl whispered my name. "Anakin..."

I ran to the female and found out it was Ahsoka. She was actually... Glowing.

"Ahsoka?" I said, reaching for her. "Are you okay?"

"Ani," she laughed. "Anakin."

"Snips, where am I?"

"Nowhere," she whispered, the beautiful smile quickly vanished.

"Ahsoka, I need to tell you something. Listen -" I began.

"Why?" she muttered. "You can't save me. You don't have the power to save me... Yet you don't have the strength to let me go..."

I saw her torso grow a centimeter bigger every second until it was a perfect little round bulge. Ahsoka rubbed circles against her stomach very gently with her hands. Her Jedi outfit stretching with the bump.

"You know, Ani," Ahsoka mumbled, "You can't save me from everything. You can't save our unborn child neither..."

Suddenly, Ahsoka wore my cloak... It was far too big for her small figure and shoulders.

Then, a small little girl, with blue eyes and pale orange skin that also had that same glow, crept up behind Ahsoka. Her hair was sandy brown and her skin, as it glowed, appeared paler than orange.

I was stunned because she looked like Ahsoka and... Me.

"We're going to die, Daddy!" the little girl cried, a bloody tear oozing out of her eye.

"No, no you're not. You're not going to die." I promised the little girl. I was still stunned when she called me _'Daddy'_.

"You're not strong enough to save us." Ahsoka and the small child breathed simultaneously.

I flinched once visions of the past came into view around me. I eyed every single one of them.

_'And, who are you suppose to be?'_

_  
'I can't let you die, Ahsoka.'_  
_  
'Master, no!'_ Ahsoka cried

_'No, that's what you said last time!'_ Ahsoka yelled, when I told her we have to accomplish the mission over Ryloth with the forces we have left.

_'I would trust you if you would listen to me.'_ I hissed at her as we argued while we waited for Master Luminara and Barriss.

_'Well if you don't trust me, then maybe you should send me back.'_ Ahsoka snapped, her arms above her chest as she looked away from me.

_'Don't tempt me, Snips.'_ I chuckled.

_'That was close, Master!_' Ahsoka smiled.

_'Aint it always, Snips?'_

_'Their powers are too strong for us, Anakin. Save Ahsoka!'  
_  
I turned around to look at Ahsoka, she struggled to free herself but let out a cry of pain before looking at me with worry.

"No!" I lurched up to a sitting position, panting. I looked around me, unaware that I was back home... In bed.

I lay back down, wrapping my arms around my sleeping... Dying wife. I shook my head, she will not die. I will protect her against anything and anyone...


	18. Time Is All I Need

**Towards the end of the chapter is a song that I liked because it... Well I thought it would make it more... Like if you could visualize the scenes in your mind... I don't own any song that has occurred in the story. They all belong to the artists.**

Anakin Skywalker's POV

I activated my pod from the new speeder Rex and I built for 'Dark Knight'. The wind blew against my face, forcing a smile appear.

"General," Rex's voice caught my hearing. "I have bad news... Commander Tano is missing."

I froze, my breathing stopped at once.

_Bane..._

I turned my pod around and headed straight towards the Temple. "Rex, do you have any idea where she is?"

"Of course, Skywalker... I have the directions to your Padawan." Bane laughed, "Now I know who you really are, Dark Knight."

"You son of a -" I hissed.

"Ooh no time for that type of language, young man." he said. "If you want your wife back you have to free her but there are also three more lives on the line... Senator Amidala and her child and Clovis."

"Where are they?" I bellowed, picking up speed and dodging other speeders.

"You're wife... She's near the Senate Building in Amidala's office, Clovis is at the Trade Federation, and Senator Amidala is at a local hospital down at 51st street with her child." Bane explained, he flinched once I came into view in front of him. "Holy -"

"No time for that type of language, young man." I growled, picking him up by the collar of his shirt. "Kill me... Let them go."

"Kill you? Why would I want to kill you?" he said. "Kill you and go back robbing banks so easily? Killing people so easily? No... No you complete me."

I was full with rage; I had no time for this. "Where are they?" I hollered.

"I told you already... You know for the Master of the Jedi Order you aren't doing such a good job."

I grabbed his shotgun and aimed directly towards him.

**Ahsoka Skywalker's POV**

I looked around me, afraid of what was going to happen to me and my baby. I could use my lightsabers but they were taking away from me... And I was tied up in Force binders.

I thrust my body, trying to free myself. "Ugh!" then, something caught my eye. A comlink that was already on. "Hello, does anybody here me? Hello!"

_'Ahsoka, are you all right?'_ Anakin's voice filled my heart with warmth.

"Anakin!" I sobbed, tears trickling down my cheeks. "Oh, Ani... I'm glad you're all right!"

_'I'm fine... Bane knows who I am now.'  
_  
I gasped, afraid now that Bane would actually kill me because I knew Anakin was the 'Dark knight'. "What -"

_'Forget about that, Snips. I killed Bane... Where are you?'_ he demanded.

I looked around me, seeing old hospital items and rusty old sinks, dusty old blankets and broken windows.

_'Ahsoka?'  
_  
"It seems like I'm in an abandon hospital." I replied.

Anakin was silent for a few seconds and then he speed up.

"Ani, what's going on?" I whispered in fright.

_'Ahsoka, before I killed Bane he didn't tell me how to stop the countdown... I want you to be strong and wait for me. Can you do that?'_

My face was horror struck; it took me a few seconds to reply. "Yes..."

_'Believe me...'_

I smiled weakly, closing my eyes for a second. "I do... I love you, Anakin."  
_  
'I love you, Ahsoka.'_ I could hear his fear, worry and love for me behind those words.  
**  
Anakin Skywalker's POV**

I knocked down the door, going in. The authorities said that Padme was still at the Senate Building.

"Ahsoka!" I yelled, searching in the rooms.

"Anakin!" she cried, and then she was talking with Padme. "Padme, it's okay. Listen your child is going to be o... Kay -" her body went limp.

I ran to her once I saw her small figure. I quickly untied her and carried her into my arms.

_'Ahsoka!'_ Padme shouted, crying.

"I'm sorry, Padme." I breathed.

"It's all right, Anakin... Just make sure Leia stays with Bail Organa... Please? Clovis and I have reached our destiny... But if he makes it out tell him that I love -"

I jumped out of the window before the explosion shook the building. The ring of the bomb continued to ring in my ears.

_**(Prayer for the Innocent - Robert J. Kral)**_

I landed safely on my feet, holding Ahsoka carefully, and raced to the Medical Wing.

I lost two lives that day... But I saved three. Ahsoka, our baby, and Leia.  
_**  
Days later...**_

We walked ahead of Padme's casket, holding roses and lit candles in our hands.

Many wept as they saw Padme's casket hovering towards her graveyard spot.

Fellow senators couldn't believe that their former friend lost her life because of me... Because of my secret.

Ahsoka wept quietly, covering her candle's fire to block it from the wind.

Thunderclouds poured rain down upon us, soaking all of the guests. Ahsoka's black veil and outfit was damped...

I eyed her with sorrow from the corner of my eye, she lost already two friends. Clovis didn't really count...

I held her close as she clutched closer to me, sobbing as the Priest said some words to Padme as they began to place her casket in the hole.

We dropped our roses into the hole, many took it hard but they finally lost their grip from the plant and backed away.

Ahsoka knelt down slowly, tears spilled out of her eyes, and hesitantly she let go of her white rose.

I stared at her in sadness, wrapping my black coat around her. She clutched my black tie, playing with it as they covered her casket with dark moist soil.

I wrapped my arms around her more tightly, trying to soothe her.

Finally, the Funeral ended... I gazed up at the gray sky, feeling drops of rain against my skin.


	19. Another mission?

**Ahsoka Skywalker's POV**

I yawned, stretching my legs and arms. I got up and searched for Anakin, unaware that Obi-Wan and Satine were in the living room.

Satine smiled at me, and embraced me. "Oh, Ahsoka!" she laughed. "You're getting so... Big!"

I laughed with her. "Thanks for the compliment." I turned to Obi-Wan with a smile.

He was frowning, his face full with sorrow.

"Obi-Wan, what is it?" I smiled, arching an eyemark.

"Ahsoka, Anakin and I are off to a mission to the Outer Rim..."

"Another mission?" I breathed.

He nodded.

"Will he be back in time to be with me when the baby's ready?" I questioned.

Obi-Wan shrugged. "Possibly..." I slumped my shoulders. "But I think he'll be here."

I grinned. "Thanks, Obi-Wan..."

"He's waiting for you on the veranda."

I looked outside and walked over to him.

He turned his head to look at me with sorrow in his eyes but a fake smile upon his lips.

"Ani, what is it?" I said, embracing him.

Anakin leaned his head against my montrals and whispered, "Ahsoka, I think I should leave the Dark Knight behind me and start a new life... With you and the baby."

I pulled back, rising my eyemarks. "Is that what you want?"

He nodded instantly. "I don't want to lose anyone else... Because of my secret."

"You won't, Ani..." I whispered, holding his arms tightly.

"I still want to leave the murder behind me... I want to live an normal Jedi Master life for now on... Starting now."

I giggled, embracing him. "That's fine by me."

We could finally live a happy life... Leia was happy with Senator Organa. She would grow up and become a great Senator just like her mother.

Anakin and I could have and love each other forever...


End file.
